Continuity
Continuity represents characters, settings and a string of events that are all shared within a single specific timeline. Due to artistic license, and the vastness of the greater Planet of the Apes mythos, not all storylines take place within the same shared continuity. Details revealed from various resources often conflict with information supplied by other sources. As such, there are several continuities that relate to the Planet of the Apes, but are distinguished from one another for one reason or another. This database divides the separate continuities into the following family groups: Original films Main article: Planet of the Apes - The Original Pentalogy * (1968) * (1970) * (1971) * (1972) * (1973) Adaptations With the exception of the original Planet of the Apes novel by Pierre Boulle, all novelizations of the Arthur P. Jacobs movie can be considered canonical within the context of the movies, so long as they do not conflict with the movies themselves. *''Beneath the Planet of the Apes'' (comic) *''Beneath the Planet of the Apes'' (novel) *''Escape from the Planet of the Apes'' (novel) *''Conquest of the Planet of the Apes'' (novel) *''Battle for the Planet of the Apes'' (novel) *''Planet of the Apes Magazine #1-28'' (adapts all five original movies) *''Adventures on the Planet of the Apes #1-11'' (adapts first two films) *''Planet of the Apes (Book-n-Record set)'' (adapts four of the movies) Other novels *''Conspiracy of the Planet of the Apes'' *''Planet of the Apes: Tales from the Forbidden Zone'' *''Death of the Planet of the Apes'' (upcoming) See Also: Circular vs Linear Timelines See Also: Timeline Live-Action Television Series * Novelizations *''Man The Fugitive'' *''Escape To Tomorrow'' *''Journey Into Terror'' *''Lord Of The Apes'' Animated Television Series * Novelizations *''Escape From Terror Lagoon'' *''Man, The Hunted Animal'' *''Visions From Nowhere'' Tim Burton's Planet of the Apes (The Chronicles of Ashlar) Main article: Planet of the Apes - The Chronicles of Ashlar * (originally billed as "episode one in the Chronicles of Aschlar"Film Remakes, by Constantine Verevis - Edinburgh University Press (2006)) *''Planet of the Apes: The Fall'' *''Planet of the Apes: Colony'' *''Planet of the Apes: Force'' *''Planet of the Apes: Resistance'' *''Planet of the Apes: The Human War'' *''Planet of the Apes'' (Dark Horse Comics) Adaptations *''Planet of the Apes'' (2001 - graphic novel) *''Planet of the Apes'' (2001 - junior novel) *''Planet of the Apes'' (2001 - novel) Comics Marvel Comics *''Planet of the Apes Magazine'' **Terror on the Planet of the Apes **Evolution's Nightmare **Kingdom on an Island of the Apes **Future History Chronicles *''Planet of the Apes (Marvel UK)'' **Apeslayer Malibu Comics *''Planet of the Apes'' (Malibu Graphics) *''Planet of the Apes: Ape City'' *''Planet of the Apes: Urchak's Folly'' *''Ape Nation'' *''Planet of the Apes: Blood of the Apes'' *''A Day on the Planet of the Apes'' *''Planet of the Apes: Sins of the Father'' *''Planet of the Apes: Forbidden Zone'' MR Comics *''Revolution on the Planet of the Apes'' **For Human Rights **People News **Little Caesar **Paternal Instinct **Ape Shall Not Kill Ape **Catch A Falling Star BOOM! Studios *''Planet of the Apes: The Long War'' Chernin Entertainment Reboot/Prequel franchise Main article: Planet of the Apes - Chernin Entertainment *''Rise of the Planet of the Apes'' (2011) **''Rise of the Planet of the Apes (webcomic)'' (webcomic prequel - 2011) *''Dawn of the Planet of the Apes'' (2014) **''Before the Dawn'' (webcomic prequel/recap - 2013) **''Dawn of the Planet of the Apes: Firestorm'' (prequel novel - 2014) **''Dawn of the Planet of the Apes: Contagion'' (prequel comic - 2014) **''Dawn of the Planet of the Apes (BOOM! Studios)'' (prequel comics - 2014-2015) **Dawn of the Planet of the Apes - Official Movie Novelization (2014) *''War for the Planet of the Apes'' (2017) **''War for the Planet of the Apes: Revelations'' (prequel novel - 2017) **''War for the Planet of the Apes (BOOM! Studios)'' (prequel comics - 2017) **''Planet of the Apes: Last Frontier'' (video game - 2017) **''War for the Planet of the Apes - Official Movie Novelization'' (2017) **''Planet of the Apes: Caesar’s Story'' (sequel novel/recap - 2018) References Category:Continuities Category:Miscellaneous